A Tragic Mistake
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: I nodded my head as she squealed and kiss me and ran off to get ready. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I mean maybe it was better if she didn't know. Right?
1. Chapter 1

March 16, 2020

"And cut! Excellent jobs ladies. That's a wrap" Johnthan Rome, a world renowned music director, yelled as the crew around him cheered, especially the 5 stars of the music video.

Who are the five stars you might ask, well they happen to be me and my friends. Sharpay Evans, my twin sister Alexandra Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nelson and me; Gabriella Montez also known as Divine Destiny. For the last 6 years, we have been the hottest girl group in the US. We have sold millions of records, tours and albums. We've also been best friends since we were 15 years old. We did everything together including sing but none of us guessed that at the age of 26 we would famous singers. When we were juniors in college, we went out to celebrate the end of the semester at a karaoke bar. After about 6 drinks we got up on stage and little did we know our future manger was in the audience. 3 songs and 4 meetings later, Divine Destiny was born.

Not only are we famous, but so are our significant others. I'm married to the one and only LA Lakers starting point guard, Troy Bolton. We were high school sweethearts ever since the summer before our senior year. We have been married for the past five years and have a beautiful 3 year old daughter, Kaylee Michelle Bolton. She is the spitting image of both of us with my skin tone, nose and smile and Troy's hair color, ears and of course the crystal blue eyes I love oh so much. Sharpay is married to world renown chief, Zeke Baylor. The two got together around the same time as me and Troy and have been married for 3 years. Zeke has been on plenty of cooking shows where he has won and is in the middle of opening his 3rd restaurant. The first two being in LA and New York and this next one in our home town of Albuquerque. My twin sister Alexandra Montez, who is 10 minutes older than me, is married to Sharpay twin Brother, Ryan Evans. The two got together when we were freshman in college. Ryan is a famous composer, writing songs for many singers including Divine Destiny. The two have been married for 2 years. Taylor has been engaged to the LA Lakers starting center, Chad Danforth. They are our closest friends and we have been thick as thieves for years. The two have been engaged for nearly a year. Last but certainly not least, Kelsi is engaged to famous photographer Jason Cross. The two have been engaged for the last 4 months.

"I am so happy that this video shoot is finally over." I said as the girls walked to their dressing room.

"Me too, this shoot took way longer than I thought." Taylor agreed.

"I feel you on that but I have to say that I think this is going to be the best video yet." Kelsi said as the girls all agreed as our team helped us out of our performance clothes.

"How do you think the guys will react?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

"They are going to try and get us pregnant." I said making the girls burst into laughter.

"Too late for that." Alex said with a small smile as the girls all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean by that sis?" I raised her eyebrow as I looked at her younger sister who had a smirk on her face. Alex looked into her purse and pulled out a small photo.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant….with twins"

"Oh My God!" We said as we jumped up to hug Alex.

"Alex this is amazing!" Taylor said as Alex smiled before whipping her eyes.

"Thanks, Ryan is pretty excited too. Although he did faint when he found it was twins." The girls are laughed as we hugged Alex again.

"It's good to know I won't be the only one." We all looked at Sharpay with raised eyebrows before our mouths dropped.

"Shar are you pregnant too?" Alex asked as Sharpay smiled and nodded her head.

"6 weeks, but I only have one in here cooking. Thank God."

"Shar! That's great! We're going to be pregnant together." Alex screamed as the two girls hugged.

"Well since we are all telling exciting news….Jason and I chose a date for the wedding!" Kelsi cheered.

"When is it?" Taylor asked with a little jealously in her voice that I noticed. She's been engaged to Chad for almost a year and yet they still haven't picked a date.

"November 12th. And I can't wait. It's about 8 months away so we have enough time to plan everything. At least I hope." Kelsi said with a mega watt smile.

"Yay two new babies and a wedding this is going to be amazing." I said as the girls all walked towards mine and Shapay's cars. Taylor, Alex and I all drove together back to my place as Sharpay and Kelsi drove together.

"Hey Tay you okay? You've been a little quiet since we left the shoot." Alex ask as Taylor turned to look at her.

"Yea I'm fine." Taylor replied with a fake smile. I looked in her review mirror and connected eyes with my twin. We have known Taylor too long to let this pass.

"You know we don't believe you right. Come on Tay what's wrong." Taylor looked down at her hands before looking at the twins.

"I guess I'm a little jealous. Kelsi and Jason have only been engaged for what 4 months and they already have a date for their wedding. Plus Shar and Alex are having babies. No offense Alex….I just feel like I'm stuck in one spot." The twins looked at each before looking over at Taylor and both reaching over to rub her shoulder.

"We're sorry Tay. Have you talked to Chad about picking a date?" I asked as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You know Chad, if I bring it up he'll just do something to change the subject."

"Well ask tonight once you get home and see how he reacts. If he does the same thing let us know and we will happily kick his ass for you." Alex said making the girls laugh.

* * *

Bolton Residence

Troys POV

"Dude when are the girls getting here I'm starving." My best friend Chad Danforth asked me as he sat in the living room as we waited for the girls to get back.

"They should be here soon. Ella texted me saying that their video shoot ended about an hour ago." I told him as he entered his living room. Every week, once a week the gang would meet up for a group dinner at one of their places and this week so happened to be the our turn.

"Daddyyyyyyy" I turned my head with a smile towards the back door to the tiny version of my wife running through the door. Kaylee ran towards me, giggling from being chased by her Uncle Zeke and Uncle Jason.

"Up daddy up!" Kaylee said as she ran straight into my arms.

"God, she's fast for a 3 year old." Jason said as he sat down trying to catch a breath.

"Well of course she is, she's a born athlete. Running is in her blood. Isn't that right baby girl." Kaylee nodded her head with a smile as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I can't wait to have my baby." All the guys turned their head turns Zeke who had a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." Chad asked as he shook his head causing Zeke to laugh.

"Shars pregnant guys."

"No way! So is Alex!" Ryan said as the two men laughed.

"That's freaky how did you two do that?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Chad as congratulations to the two future fathers went around.

"I'm happy for you guys. There is no greater feeling then holding and seeing your child for the first time." I said as kissing the top of Kaylee's head.

"Since we are all sharing news, Kelsi and I chose a date for the wedding. Im going to need all you guys standing by my side on November 12th." Jason said proudly.

"Dude that's great! You know we will be there. Hopefully Alex and Shar aren't still pregnant." Zeke said making the guys laugh.

"God I feel for you two. Hormones are awful. One minute Gabi was happy and the next she was crying. I walked in our room once and she was crying because of a dog food commercial. Then she got pissed at me for laughing. Pregnancy makes the crazy." I told them as Zeke and Ryan looked at each other scared for the next few months. Everyone knew that Alex and Sharpay were the feisty ones out of the group so if Gabriella, who was the calm one out of the girls, was crazy on hormones who knew how their wives would be.

"So Chad, when are you and Taylor going to tie the knot." Ryan asked as Chad shrugged his shoulders taking another swig of his beer.

"What's the rush, we are fine with just the engagement."

"The rush? Dude you proposed 9 months ago. And you mean to tell me that Taylor, the same Taylor who planned out every aspect of her life, doesn't care that you two haven't chosen a date." I raised his eyebrow at my best friend not believing a word he was saying.

"I mean she has brought it up but that was in the beginning. I'm perfectly fine with waiting a few more months."

"Be prepared for a talk later, especially because I'm sure Kelsi told the girls today." Jason said as Chad rolled his eyes. He didn't understand where we were coming from.

"So could one of you guys have a boy because our group is definitely outnumbered." Chad said making the guys laugh.

"It doesn't work like that Danforth." We turned to see the girls all walking into the living room. The girls all came and took a seat by each of us. I pulled my wife down in my lap kissing her square on the lips.

"Hiya beautiful."

"Hi handsome how are my two favorite people." She asked picking Kaylee up and kissing all over her face causing them both to giggle.

"Mommy, daddy let me have ice cream." My mouth dropped as I looked at my daughter avoiding looking at my wife.

"Kay." I turned towards Gabriella and gave her a small smile.

"It was only a small bowl." Gabriella just rolled her eyes at me as she looked at everyone else.

"How did the shoot go girls." Ryan asked as he placed his hand on Alex's stomach.

"Fabulous. This is our best yet."

"Which song is this for again?" Zeke asked.

"Buttons." I groaned as I already knew this was a video I was going to have to worry about.

"Please tell me you had on a decent amount of clothes." I pleaded with Gabriella as she gave me a sly smile.

"Brieeeee."

"Oh calm down it won't be that bad."

"I beg to differ. Do you not remember when you guys did the video for Suger." I raised my eyebrow as she had yet another sly smile. She knew what that video did to not only me but all the males around the world.

"Oh that was a great video." Sharpay said as the girls laughed.

"No it wasn't. Do you not realized how many of our teammates asses we almost had to kick." Chad replied as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Anywayyyyyyyy, you guys are defiantly in our wedding. We have to start planning." Kelsi clapped her hands as Jason has a mega smile on his face.

I noticed Chad and Taylor's body language when everyone started talking about the wedding. I nudged Gabriella and we both silently looked at our best friends thinking the same thing. There defiantly was a elephant in the room and we were waiting for the attack.

* * *

Chad and Taylor's apartment

Taylor's POV

I sat on our bed listening to some of the new songs we would be putting out soon. As much as I tried to focus I couldn't get all the news the girls shared today out of my head. I mean first Alex and Sharpay tell us they're pregnant and then Kelsi tells us that they set a date. I think Kelsi's news is what hurts the most. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Kelsi and Jason, but at the same time I'm jealous as hell. Chad proposed to me damn near a year ago and has yet to say anything about the wedding. I felt him tense up today when we started talking about it. I wonder if the girls were right. Maybe I should say something. I jumped up off the bed and walked into the living room to see Chad on the couch watching ESPN with a beer in his hand. I bit my lip as I wondered if this was the perfect time to say something. Fuck it, it's now or never.

"Chad…." He turned around with a smile on his face.

"What's up babe." I walked around and sat next to him. I placed my legs in his lap as he started to rub my legs.

"Um can we talk." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he turned the TV off.

"Is everything okay."

"You love me right." He looked taken back by that question.

"Of course I love you." I twisted my engagement ring as I thought about my next question

"You still want to marry me right?"

"What?!...of course I want to still marry you. Taylor where the hell are these questions coming from?" I sighed as I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"If you want to still marry me why haven't we picked a date." Chad groaned as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Is this what this is about? Taylor why do we need to pick a date?"

"Why? Chad we have been engaged longer than Kelsi and Jason and they already have a date planned out. Do you know how embarrassed and jealous I felt when she told us. Every time my mom calls, she asks me how's the planning going and I hurry and change the subject." I told him as I was getting irritated.

"Tay, we have only been engaged for what 8-9 months. What's wrong with a long engagement."

"Are you fucking serious right now Chad. We have been dating for 7 years! Why would I want to wait any longer to marry you. You seem like you are perfectly fine with just being engaged" I was pissed by this point. I could tell he was too but I had every right to be pissed.

"And what if I am. Who says we have to rush and get married. Everything is perfect right now."

"No it's not Chad! I'm ready to get married Chad! I love you and I want to be your wife but I see you aren't ready. I thought we would be half way to our wedding by now. All of our friends are moving on with their lives Chad. Alex and Sharpay are pregnant, Kelsi and Jason are planning a wedding, Hell Gabriella and Troy are damn near on baby number 2. I'm tired of not having my happy ending!" At this point I was up yelling as he rubbed his head.

"What are you trying to say you aren't happy? I'm sorry I'm not Zeke, Ryan, Jason or Hell Troy at that matter. We will set a date when we are ready! Maybe I want to wait a little longer. We don't have to be in competition with our friends Taylor!" I shook my head as this was hopeless.

"You know what, you just don't get it. I'm not in competition with them but I want to move on with my life and if you can't see that you can go to hell." I walked into our room as slammed our door as I heard Chad call my name. I wasn't about to deal with this. I laid on our bed and let the silent tears rolled down my eyes.

* * *

March 20, 2020

Chads POV

It's been four days and Taylor is still pissed at me. You can definitely feel how tense our place is when were in the same room. I honestly think she is overreacting. I'm not seeing what the problem is. Who says that once you propose you have to start planning a wedding as soon as possible. If I want to wait a little while before getting married then I should have that right. Hell we have been together since we were 18. What's a few more months before it's official.

I parked my car in the airport lot as I went in through the back. Normally Taylor would drop me off, but she was gone before I even woke up. The team was headed to New York for our next game against the Knicks. This was the final game to let us know if we were making it to the playoffs and I wish I was as excited as I've been before. Every time Taylor and I are into, I play like shit and that can't happen tomorrow night. I need to be on my best game because we need this win. I called Taylor and it went straight to voicemail. I sighed as I left her a voicemail.

"Hey Tay. I was hoping to see you before I left but I guess not. Um call me once you get this. I love you." I walked further to into the airport to see half the team kissing their love ones goodbye. I looked over and saw my best friend with his family and I just groaned. Why did our best friends have to be the cover family for Worlds Best Family.

* * *

Troys POV

"Daddy is going to miss you soooo much." I placed kisses all over my daughters face as she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Daddy why can't we go with you?" My heart broke as I looked at my daughter pout. This was the one part about my job I hated. I could barely handle being away from Gabriella but Kaylee was a different level. Sometimes they would fly out to the games but Gabriella had a photo shoot tomorrow so they had to miss this one.

"I'm sorry baby girl. You have to stay with mommy but I'll be home before you know it." As soon as I saw the tears in her eyes, it took everything in me not to just say forget the game. I looked at my wife, who just had a small smile and rubbed her back.

"She'll be fine. You know how she is." I nodded my head as I pulled them both into a hug. I kissed the top of their heads before we pulled back. Gabriella placed her hand on my cheek as she kissed me.

"Please be safe. Call me if you need me. I'll call as soon as we land." I looked over at my daughter who looked back at me with the same eyes I own.

"Princess….Daddy promises to FaceTime you every night and when I come home we will cuddle and watch all the princesses movies you want okay?" I gave her a small smile as she smiled back at me and nodded her head. She leaned over to hug me as I pulled her in arms.

"I love you daddy" I closed my eyes as I pulled her close. That will forever be my favorite word.

"I love you too baby girl." I looked at Brie and kissed her again before passing our daughter back to her.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton."

"I love you too handsome. Go kick ass,"

"Always." I winked as I walked through security and towards the plane. Getting on the plane I saw my best friend leaning his head against one of the windows. I could tell something was wrong with him. Of course I knew what it was about because Taylor has been talking to Brie. I sat next to him as I nudged him.

"Everything okay dude?"

"Yea." Yup definitely a lie.

"Chad come on. Taylor has been talking to Gabriella. What's going on." He rolled his eyes as he looked at me.

"Of course she'll talk to her but she won't say a word to me. She's pissed because we haven't picked a date. She said she was jealous because the rest of you are moving on with your lives and she feels like our relationship is at a stand still."

"I mean can you blame her Chad? You proposed before Jason and they already have their date."

"Dude you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not choosing sides but think about it Chad. The girls have been discussing their weddings since college. That's all girls talk about. She probably just wants to make sure you still care." Chad rolled his eyes as he pulled out his headphones.

"A wedding doesn't prove that." He placed his headphones in his ears as I shook my head. This definitely was going to back fire and God knows all hell is going to break lose.

* * *

March 21st, 2020

Taylor's POV

"These pictures came out amazing." Kelsi said as we looked over the photos from our shoot with _Peoples Magazine_ earlier today. We were all at Gabriella's place getting ready to watch Chads and Troys big game.

"I look fat." Both Sharpay and Alex groaned as we all looked over at them with small smiles.

"You two are not fat. You barely look pregnant in these photos." I told them they rolled their eyes.

"Wait until you get pregnant, then we'll be having the same conversation." I laughed as the boys entered the living room with the our food.

"You girls ready for the big game" Zeke said excitedly as If the Lakers won then they would be in the playoffs.

"Duh, they have been working so hard they definitely need this win." Gabriella replied with a smile.

I agreed with her because if they lost I don't know what state Chad would be in. Normally when he argued he put all his focus into basketball because it made him feel better but he still didn't play that well. This was a huge game and he really needed to focus and he can't do that if we are arguing. I excused myself as I went into the kitchen and called Chad. The game wasn't due to start for another hour so hopeful he could answer. _Hey this is Chad, if I missed your call I'm probably playing basketball. Leave a message at the beep_. I sighed as I really wanted to talk to him.

"Hey babe. I was hoping you would answer but I guess you are getting ready for the game. I really miss you. I'm sorry for being angry at you. We can talk about everything later but I'm really sorry baby. I hope you kill it tonight. I love you." I closed my eyes as I hoped he would listen to the message and call me back tonight.

"You okay Tay?" I turned around to see Gabriella grabbing some plates.

"Yea I was um just calling Chad. Voicemail." I told her with a shrug. She gave me a hopeful look as she gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry you guys are fighting Tay but you know Chad. That boy loves you. He will see you call and jump to try and call you back." I smiled at her as I nodded my head and whipped away a tear.

"He will be home tomorrow and you two will be making out before you know it." We laughed as we walked back into the living room to grab food. I sat on the couch and prayed that Gabriella as right.

* * *

Chad POV

I walked over to my locker and took a sip of water as we were in halftime with the score tied at 52-52. We were killing it but the Knicks definitely were making us work for it. I check my phone and frowned as I saw I had a missed call and message from Taylor. Listening to the message my heart broke as I listened to her message. She sounded so sad and I couldn't help but feel regret. Both of us are so fucking stubborn but I let this go on for two long.

"You okay dude?" I looked up to see Troy with a towel in his hand.

"Yea, just listening to a message from Tay. God I miss her." I looked down at my phone and smiled as I looked at the picture of the both of us from one of the latest award shows we had to attention.

"Call her back later on tonight. I know she's over at our house watching the game. Brie told me when I talked to her and Kaylee right before it started."

"Yea I am. Not talking to her has definitely giving me a lot of time to think. She was right. It's not fair that I've been putting this wedding off."

"Well look at you making grown up decisions." I rolled my eyes as Troy just laughed at me and patted my back. "I'm just messing with you dude. I think you're making the right decision."

"Thanks now lets go win this game."

* * *

Troy POV

I just got out the shower at my hotel room as I was getting ready to call my beautiful girls. God I miss the hell out of them. Don't get me wrong I'm happy as hell that we won and are in the playoffs but it would've felt 10x better if my girls were there. I looked at my phone as saw that is was almost time for Kaylee to go to bed so I grabbed my phone and FaceTimed them. It rang three times before my baby girl's face popped up on the screen.

"Daddy!" I laughed at the excitement coming from her voice.

"Hi princess"

"daddy you won!"

"I did win. Do you know what that means? Daddy only has to play a couple of more games before he gets to play for the big trophy." Her eyes grew to the size of a saucer at the word trophy. She loved to go into Brie and mines trophy room and look at all of our trophies.

"Can me and mommy come to the games." I laughed as I nodded my head. I didn't know who was my bigger fan between her and Gabriella but boy did I love it.

"Of course you can baby. You and mommy will be in the front row as always." She smiled back at me with that smile that would make me do anything.

"Daddy when are you coming home?"

"I'll be back tomorrow and me and you can watch Cinderella and cuddle on the couch. That sound good." She nodded as I smiled back at her.

"Now I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Okay I love you daddy."

"I love you too." We blew each other a kiss as she handed the phone over to my other favorite girl.

"There is my beautiful wife." She giggled as I felt my heart burst.

"Good game handsome. You didn't bend your arms like I told you too which is why you missed that free throw but still good game." I rolled my eyes as she would always do this even in high school and college but I found it hot.

"Thanks coach." She laughed as I smiled back at her. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too but we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Mmhmm And I can't wait. How about after I have daddy-daughter time we have some Troy-Gabriella time." I wiggled my eyebrows as she laughed as shook her head.

"I think something can be arranged." She said with that look that got me every time. I groaned as she knew what the hell she was doing. All I wanted to do was be home with my girls. "You going out with the boys?"

"I was thinking about it but I much rather talk to you."

"Go ahead and celebrate with the boys. I have to get some sleep anyway, we have to be at the studio early. Just be safe."

"Will do baby. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too baby." She blew me a kiss as we hung up and I got ready to go meet the guys down in the bar. Going downstairs I saw most of my teammates celebrating including my best friend who looked drunk.

"Hoops!" Yup he was drunk.

"How many drinks have you had Chad."

"Only 4 but I've had a couple of shoots." I shook my head and laughed. "Dude I deserve it after that three pointer Winning shot." He said grinning like a Chesters cat.

"Whatever you say dude." I moved around to grab a shot as I ordered myself a drink.

* * *

March 22nd, 2020

1:15am

Chads POV

I knocked back what I think was my 7th shot of the night. I don't know I lost count.

"I think you've had enough dude." I felt Troy take my drink out of my hand.

"I'm fine." I slurred as he shook his head.

"Chad you've had enough. Come on we have a flight to catch tomorrow anyway." I shook my head as I pushed him away.

"I'll go to bed after another drink."

"Dude come on. Don't you have to call Taylor anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"I called her and left her message. I'll see her tomorrow. I need another drink before I have to do all this wedding talk."

"Whatever you say man. I'm going to bed." I shrugged my shoulder as he walked away and I ordered myself another drink. I reached for my card to pay when another card was given to the bar tender. I looked up to see a pretty nice looking African American brown hair girl was standing next to me. She was hot but Taylor looked better.

"I got this." She looked over at me as a smile flirted on her face.

"Uh thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"No problem. I wanted to thank you for that winning shot against the Knicks. One step closer to bringing that trophy to LA." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You saw the game." She giggled as she sat down at the bar next to me.

"I was at the game. I love basketball. Played it in high school, could have in college but modeling was my true passion."

"Oh a model nice. You from LA?"

"Born and raised, which is why that trophy would be nice." I laugh as I nodded my head.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked at me with that flirty look I get from a lot of fans. Something in me told me to say no but one little dance wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

9:00am

Chads POV

I groaned as I heard my alarm ring in my ear. I quickly shut it off as my head was pounding. How much did I drink last night? I rolled over to cover my face with the pillow, put something was blocking me. I looked over to see brown hair laid out on the pillow. My eyes grew as I looked around the room and noticed I wasn't in my room and my clothes were laid out on the floor. Who the fuck was this girl? What the hell did I do? My phone went off again as I had to hurry and get ready to be at the airport but all I could think about was what happened last night. I just remember drinking and after that everything was a blur. I closed my eyes as I tried to take deep breaths. I snuck out of the bed, threw my clothes on and hurried out of the room. Once I reached my room, I hurried inside and slide down my room door as I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath. What the fuck Chad.

* * *

3:45pm

Chad and Taylor's apartment

Chads POV

I walked up the stairs to our apartment floor as I felt like I was going to puke. All I could think about was what I did. I can't believe I would cheat on Taylor. I felt like crap. How was I supposed to tell her. Oh God, what if she cancels the engagement. I can't lose her. I hate it when she doesn't talk to me, but if she leave me, I don't know what I will do. When I got to the door, I took a deep breathe before opening the it. I heard the shower run in our bathroom. I paced our room as I tried to think about what I was going to say.

"Come on Chad. If you tell her now maybe she will just understand that it was all a mistake." I groaned as I knew that was a lie. Who am I kidding she's going to kill me.

"Chad!" I jumped as I looked to see Taylor in a towel. I gulped as she looked beautiful in just that. She jumped into my arms as I breathed in her scent. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. Great game." She pulled back smiling at me as I smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

"Thanks baby."

"Listen about our fight-" I placed my finger over her lips as I shook my head.

"Forget it. It's in the past. How about you get some clothes on and we can look at the calendar and our schedules and figure out what day we want to get married." He eyes lit up and I felt my heart crack. How was I supposed to tell her?

"Really." I nodded my head as she squealed and kiss me and ran off to get ready. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I mean maybe it was better if she didn't know. Right?

* * *

What do you all think? Will Chad tell Taylor about his one night stand?

This story wont be that long maybe 2-3 chapters long but i kind of know where it is headed. Please drop a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

June 18,2020

Chads POV

It's been three months since everything has happened. Troy and I lead the team to championship ring and we are still on high from it. This made ring number 2 for us. Zeke successfully opened his third restaurant which is already a big hit. Kelsi and Jason are in full wedding mode while Sharpay is four months pregnant and Alex is five months pregnant. You can definitely tell that they were pregnant. I felt sorry for Ryan and Zeke too because man have their hormones kicked in. Taylor and I finally set a date for February 23rd and I couldn't be more excited. I have no idea what I was thinking before, but I couldn't wait to finally make her my wife. I decided not to tell Taylor because I mean what's the point. I'll never see the girl again so why make matters worse. It's behind me and I can move on with my life and be happy.

Right now we were all at the American Music Awards to cheer on the girls we were nominated for 5 awards. They had already won Song of the Year and Best Collaboration.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." I whispered to Taylor as it was intermission.

"Okay hurry back. I think another award we're nominated for is next." I nodded as I kissed her forehead before walking towards the bathroom. After doing my business, I walked out the bathroom, looking down at my phone, when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I looked up and my breath stopped as it was the girl from New York.

"Well funny run into you here." She said with a smirk. I could tell that she was pissed just by how she looked at me. I also noticed the small baby bump through her dress not that she was trying to hide it.

"Um do I know you."I was hoping that If I pretended not to know her this would all go away.

"Please don't act dumb Chad. It's me, Jessica, from New York. You definitely were drunk last time I saw you but I know for a fact you won't forget that night." I cringed as I closed my eyes and tried to breath.

"What are you doing here?" I hadn't seen her in three months and now all of a sudden she shows up.

"I was invited to present so I thought why not. Oh it's good to see you too by the way. You know I never took as someone to fuck and leave." My eyes snapped up at that statement.

"Keep your voice down." I said as I looked around to make sure nobody heard her.

"Why? People are going to find out sooner than later. I mean this is your baby." She rubbed her stomach as my jaw dropped.

"What?!"I couldn't have heard her right.

"I'm pregnant Chad. With your child." I squinted my eyes as I looked at her.

"You're lying" she rolled her as she shook her head.

"I have no reason to lie Chad. I'm a Victoria Secret Angel. I make plenty of money so it's not like I slept with you for the money. I did it because I wanted to. Honestly I'm surprised you did. Aren't you engaged." She crossed her arms as she smirked at me. This bitch knew I was engaged!

"You fucking knew I was in a relationship and still kissed me! That's sick." I was pissed at this point. She just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at me.

"Not my problem. You're the one in a relationship. I just thought you would want to know about your child. Tell me…. how do you think Taylor will feel about this?" She smirked as My Jaw dropped. She was definitely a monster.

"You leave her out of this."

"You better tell her or I will." I Looked at her as I couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's not mine!" I yelled at her as I looked around once again. It's way to many people here who don't need to hear this conversation.

"Take a test I bet it's positive." She shrugged her shoulders as this was definitely a nightmare. Before I could say anything I noticed Troy walking up to me. I turned back to look at Jessica with wide eyes.

"Don't say anything."

"Dude where have you been? The show is about to start." I nodded my head as I thanked Troy for this rescue.

"Sorry I'm coming."

"It was nice seeing you again Chad." I cringed again as Jessica smirked and walked away.

"Who was that?" Troy asked as I shocked my head.

"Nobody, lets get back to our seats before Taylor kills me."

* * *

June 21st, 2020

Gabriella's POV

We all finally had an off day from our busy lives so us girls decided to have lunch at my house today. I also invited one of our friends from New York who we haven't seen in forever. I walked downstairs towards the living room to see a scene that warmed my heart. Troy and Kaylee were playing on the floor together and seeing them together always made me smile. Troy has picked Kaylee up and placed kisses all over her face making her laugh.

"Mommy!" I looked up to see my family looking at me with smiles as I walked over to them and sat my Troy on the couch. I placed Kaylee in my lap as I hugged her close to me.

"What are you doing princess?"

"Me and daddy are coloring. Look!" I smiled as I looked at her picture of me, her and Troy.

"Very pretty baby girl. Why don't you go put it on the fridge." She smiled as she jumped down and ran off to the kitchen. I looked over at my husband as I kissed him.

"How are you today Mrs. Bolton?"

"I'm good. What time are you leaving for Chad's?" I asked as Troy looked down at his watched.

"Um in like 15 minutes. I still don't understand why he wants to meet with all of us. He said he had something to tell us."

"With Chad you never know." I giggled as Troy laughed.

"Yea you're right about that. I'm going to go finish getting ready." As Troy walked upstairs, the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it to see Taylor and Alex at the door.

"Hey." I said as we hugged and I let them in the door.

"How are my niece and nephew." I asked with a smile as I rubbed my sisters five month belly which was huge, but I mean she was pregnant with twins.

"Kicking like crazy." Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh How did you end up not having twins." Taylor and I laughed as we sat next to her on the couch. Kaylee came running in to say hi to her aunts before going to play with some of her toys.

"Troy and I aren't done having kids so we might actually have twins."

"If we have twins I might shit myself." Troy said coming down the stairs. I sent him a glare as I looked over at our daughter who wasn't paying attention. He sent me a small smile as he kissed my forehead before saying hi to the girls. He rubbed Alex stomach and she slapped it away making us all laugh.

"Stop it you're making them kick more."

"That's because they know I'm their favorite uncle." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled before going to kiss Kaylee and I goodbye.

"I'll catch you guys later."

"Guys guess who I invited over. Remember Jessica Thompson from the fashion show. She's in town and I asked her to come over."

"God I haven't seen her in forever." Taylor said as I started to get lunch ready for us. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang again and I went to the door to see the rest of the girls.

"Hey look who we found." Kelsi said as Jessica was walking up the driveway.

"Hey girl!" I let her in as we all hugged and started catching up.

"Oh my God Jessica your bump is so cute. How far along are you?" Taylor asked as Jessica smiled before rubbing her belly.

"3 months."

"My God is this the year of the babies." Sharpay said with a giggle as she rubbed on her belly as well. Her and Zeke found out they were having a little boy as well bringing our baby group to an even 2 boys and 2 girls.

"I guess you can say that. This was a little unexpected."

"Was your boyfriend happy?" Kelsi asked.

"We actually aren't together. After I found out I flew back home to be closer to my mom and my baby's dad. I actually just told him."

"Oh who is he? Do we know him?" I asked. I looked at her as she had this certain look in her eyes.

"Yea you do actually it's Chad." The room got extremely quiet as we all looked at her.

"Chad who?" Alex asked the question we were all scared to ask.

"Chad Danforth."

Our mouths dropped as we couldn't believe what she said. I turned to look at Taylor as she looked as if all the blood in her body had disappeared. What the hell is happening.

* * *

Chads POV

I paced the living room floor as I had asked all of the guys to come over plus my publicist, Aaron. He defiantly had to know what was going on if anything came out. I couldn't get what Jessica told me out of my head.

Pregnant.

Three months.

My baby.

How in the Hell was this my baby. I mean we only slept together once. I groaned as I thought this was behind me. What the hell am I supposed to do.

"Uh Chad you want to tell us why you called us here." I looked over to see my friends all looking at me. I sighed as it was now or never.

"Uh Troy do you remember that girl you saw me with at the award show."

"Yea. What about her?"

"Her name is Jessica. I met her when we were in New York for the game before the playoffs. She's uh..she's pregnant." The guys looked at me confused.

"Okay so what. Why do you care." Zeke asked as I let out a shaker breath.

"She says it's my baby." I said quietly.

"What?!" All the guys looked at me in shock as I cringed.

"Chad what the hell do you mean it's your baby?" Ryan asked as I shook my head.

"I was drunk okay. She bought me a drink at the bar, she asked me to dance and the next thing I know I wake up in her hotel room."

"You have got to be kidding me. Chad you cheated on Taylor! What the hell were you thinking!?" Troy yelled at me as I lowered my head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know! I thought that maybe I could put it behind me but she shows up and says she's three months pregnant. I mean it can't be my baby right."

"Chad you need to take a paternity test." Jason said as my head jumped up.

"No! I am not doing that. It's not my baby! We had sex once."

"All it takes is one time!" Troy yelled as I shook my head.

"Look I didn't call you guys I over here to judge me."

"Chad they are right. You need to get on top of this before anything comes out. You and Taylor are famous and you know how the paparazzi love getting news on you guys."Aaron said as I placed my head in my hands.

"If I take this test it makes things real."

"And if you don't matters are going to get worse." Ryan said.

"Chad you know better than this. How could you do this to Taylor?" Troy asked as I could tell they were all disappointed in me.

"Does Taylor know?" I looked at Jason as if he grew ten heads.

"Hell no she doesn't know. Do you think I would sill be living if she knew. I was going to tell her the day we flew back to LA but I just….I couldn't."

"Dude you need to tell her before she finds out." Troy said as their was a loud commotion outside our apartment.

"CHAD NICHOLAS DANFORTH OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" My eyes grew ten times bigger as I looked at the door knowing whose voices those were.

"Oh shit."

"Dude go open the door." Zeke said as I shook my head.

"Hell no so they can kill me I think not." Aaron looked at us confused as the banging on the door got louder.

"Why are you guys looking like that. Who's at the door?"

"Gabriella and Kelsi." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I've meet them… they're nice.. what's the problem."

"Uh no dude. They may be the quiet and calm ones but oh boy when they are pissed they are like Sharpay on her nicest day." Jason said as we all agreed.

"Troy go open the door." I looked at my best friend as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"No thank you. Haven't you heard the statement _Happy Wife, Happy Life._ She probably already is going to kill me because I'm your best friend."

"Chad!" They only got louder as I was scared shitless.

"I'll answer it." Ryan hopped up and ran to the door.

"Hey girls. How you doing?"

"Where the hell is Chad Evans?"

"Uh he's not here at the moment can I take a message?" We heard Ryan yelp as Gabriella had gripped his collar and brought him closer to her.

"Ryan I swear to God if you don't move, you will be in the hospital long before my sister goes into labor." Gabriella said with fire in her eyes.

"He's in the living room."

"Dude!" I ran behind Aaron as the girls turned the corner.

"Hey girls. How-"

"Aaron we like you but move." Aaron did as Kelsi said as I looked at the two girls with wide eyes.

"H…Hey."

"What the fuck Chad! How could you cheat on Taylor!" I cringed as I looked at them.

"I didn't meant to I was drunk."

"Oh and that makes it okay? What the hell were you thinking." Gabriella said as you could see fire in her eyes.

"Taylor is crushed." My head spun around to Kelsi as I felt the blood in my body leave.

"She knows?"

"Of course she knows how the hell do you think we know." Gabriella stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I invited Jessica to my house with us and guess what. She told us who her baby daddy is and to our amazement she tells us that his name is Chad fucking Danforth. Taylor damn near fainted." Gabriella explained as I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Wait how do you girls know her?" I asked confused.

"We met her when we preformed at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show last year." I shook me head. Perfect Taylor would know the girl who is trying to destroy our relationship.

"Where is she now?" I asked quietly. I heard them both sigh as they looked at me.

"She's at my house crying her eyes out. Alex and Shar are with her." Gabriella said as I nodded my head. I didn't even have to see her but my heart was breaking because I knew I had fucked up.

"You're lucky we came because those two are ready to chew your head off." Kelsi said as I knew she was right. An angry Kelsi and Gabriella was scary but an angry and pregnant Sharpay and Alexandra was terrifying.

"God what am I going to do." I placed my head in my hands as I prayed from a miracle.

* * *

Gabriella POV

I stood in the kitchen making dinner as I thought about the events from today. Once Kelsi and I left Chad and Taylor's place, we came back to my house to find Taylor still in tears. She cried and cried for hours and all we could do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. I sighed because even I didn't know if that was true. How do you come back from finding out that not only did your fiancé cheat on you but also get the girl pregnant.

"Momma?" I looked down to see Kaylee standing next to me.

"Yes baby?"

"When is daddy coming home?" I looked up at the clock in the kitchen to see it was almost 5. Troy had text me a little while ago saying that he was headed home.

"He would be here soon. How about you go watch tv in the living room and wait for him okay." She nodded her head as I kissed the top of head before she ran off. Not even five minutes later I heard the garage door open and close and then our front door open. I walked out of the kitchen to the living room just in time to catch Kaylee in Troy's arms. Our eyes locked as we knew we had to talk about the events involving our best friends.

"Hey baby girl, can you go play in your room. Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Kaylee nodded her head before Troy kissed her forehead and let her free to run upstairs. He pulled me in for a hug as we just stayed like that for a minute.

"How's Taylor?" Troy asked after a while of us being quiet. I looked up at him as he shook his head.

"I know dumb question." I sighed as I pulled back and walked over to the coach with Troy following.

"She cried for hours Troy. You should have seen her face when Jessica said Chad was the father. She looked like she stopped breathing. And Jessica…God she looked as if she knew what she was doing. I mean what the hell everyone knows that they are together." I shook my head as I couldn't understand this. I hated groupies and celebrity groupies were worse.

"You know how it is Brie. People don't care. Look how many men flirt with you or women with me."

"I just can't believe Chad would do this. I mean they have been together for almost as long as us."

"I feel bad. I could've stopped this." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How?"

"I knew he was drunk. I told him to stop. To come back to the rooms but he pushed me off. I should've made him Brie!" I rubbed his hands as I had him look at me. I could tell he really did feel bad.

"Troy, Chad is 27 not 7. He knows what he did was wrong. Even if he was drunk. He can't always rely on his best friend." I rubbed his hair out of his face as he nodded.

"I know but still maybe if I would've tried harder. We told him that he needed to get the paternity test done. That's what took me so long. We went with him to make sure he did it."

"Even if he isn't the father, Taylor is still pissed off. She's staying at a hotel tonight because she said she can't see Chad tonight. I told her she could stay here but she said she needed to think away from all of us." I looked over at the picture of all of us from when the boys won the finals. We looked so happy and to think that all of this happened and we didn't even know.

"I can't imagine being in Taylor's position." I felt Troy grab my hands as he turned me to face him. He rubbed my cheek as he kissed my forehead.

"And you never have too. I haven't looked at another girl since I realized my feelings for you. You are my life. You and Kaylee. I will never do anything to jeopardize that." I sighed as I laid my head in his chest.

"What are we going to do to help them?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do babe." I closed my eyes as I prayed he was wrong for once.

* * *

June 22, 2020

Taylor's Hotel Room

Taylor's POV

I groaned as my head was pounding from all the crying. I can't believe yesterday actually happened. Every time I closed my eyes, I hoped that it was all some awful nightmare but of course it wasn't. I felt the tears come back to my eyes as I just thought about it all. When Jessica said that Chad was her baby's father I could've died. Chad has done a lot of stupid things in his life, Hell in our relationship but this….this has to be the worse he's done. He hid the fact that he slept with this girl for 3 months and what's worse is he got her pregnant. I felt so stupid. He came home, apologized for the fight and told me that he was finally ready to set a date. I should've known that something was up.

I rolled over to grab my phone and say 17 text and 32 missed calls from Chad. I couldn't face him not right now. I knew he was going to want to talk but I couldn't even look at him right now. I closed my eyes as I had to get away from him. I had found a nice apartment in the city to stay. I couldn't live with Chad after this. I checked the time to see it was almost 9am. Normally Chad goes for a run so hopefully I could get to the apartment to collect my stuff before he got back. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath as I couldn't believe that my relationship had fell apart in a matter of hours.

* * *

Chads POV

Reaching my apartment building, I used my shirt to wipe the sweat off my face as I had just came back from my hour run. Well today I made it a two hour run. I had way too much on my mind. Taylor never came home last night and she hasn't been answering any of my calls. Gabriella told me she was staying at a hotel. I figured she wouldn't answer my calls but my God I wish she would've come home. I had so much I needed to tell her. If she just let me explain maybe all of this would work it self out. I shook my head as I groaned. What was I thinking, of course this wouldn't work itself out.

After I took the test, I had Aaron get me Jessica's number and we met last night to talk. I told her that I would take the test only to prove that this wasn't my kid. She just laughed in my face. God if she wasn't a girl. I had to wait two weeks to get the results back and when it says that I'm not the father all of this will be behind me. Opening my apartment door, I heard movement in the bedroom and I saw bags by the door. My eyes grew as I knew what this was. Running into the bedroom, I saw Taylor throwing her stuff in bags.

"Taylor…" her head snapped towards me and I felt my heart break as I could tell she had been crying.

"Taylor..what…what are you doing?" I walked to her and tried to pull her closer to me but her hand connected to my face. Yup, I probably deserved that.

"Don't fucking touch me you asshole." I looked at Taylor and saw the fire in her eyes.

"Tay please, just let me explain." I begged her as she shook her head.

"Explain what Chad? How could you fucking cheat on me! I thought you loved me."

"I do! Taylor please, It was a mistake. I was drunk! She asked me to dance, and the next thing I know I wake up in her bed."

"So you think that makes it okay?! I'm just supposed to forgive you because you were drunk. Newsflash Chad it wasn't the liquors fault you slept with her it was yours." She continued to move around grabbing her stuff as I followed her.

"I'm not trying to make an excuse, but baby please I promise you I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you Taylor..more than anything."

"If you love me, you wouldn't even danced with her Chad. Do you know how many guys have tried to buy me a drink or try and dance with me? A million! But guess what I always say no!" I had never seen Taylor this angry before. I tried to pull her close to me as she hit my chest over and over. I pulled her in as she cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I'm so sorry." She pulled back and pushed me off of her and walked into the living room. I ran after her and pulled her back.

"Tay..baby, please don't leave."

"You know what hurts the most Chad?" I looked into her eyes to see angry, disappointment and most importantly hurt.

"It's not the fact that you cheated on me, it's the fact that you got her pregnant," Taylor whispered.

"That isn't my baby!"

"How do you know! She's three months pregnant Chad. It's been three months since you slept with her." I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes.

"She could be lying. I took the test. We'll know in two weeks."

"You think I'm just supposed to wait. What happens if it's positive?"

"We will cross that road when we come to it." I grabbed her hands as Taylor shooked her head as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Chad all I've ever wanted since we were in college was to be your wife and start a family with you. I'm not going to be able to watch you do that with another women."

"She means nothing to me baby. You are everything to me. You always have been." I whipped away her tears as she closed her eyes. She lowered her head as she looked at our hands. My breathing stopped as I watched her take her engagement ring off her finger and place it in my hand.

"I can't do this Chad."

"Taylor please" I begged with tears in my eyes as I tried to make her look at me but it was no use.

"Goodbye Chad." I watched as Taylor grabbed her bags and walked not only out the door but also out of my life. I dropped to my knees as the tears finally dropped. I starred at the ring in my hand as I felt like I was going to throw up. The girl of my dreams, the only girl I've ever loved just walked out on me and I have no clue how I'm going to get her back.

* * *

1:45am

Chads POV

I laid in our…I guess my bed as I couldn't get to sleep. I haven't eaten or talked to anyone since Taylor left. I tried to call her but it was going straight to voicemail. I don't even know where she was living at now. I reached over towards my side table and picked up the 3.5 kart engagement ring she gave back. When she gave me back the ring I wanted to burst into tears. If I could take back that one mistake I would. I never thought that me sleeping with her would cause all of this trouble.

Hearing Taylor say she couldn't watch me have a family with another women hurt. I felt like complete shit. I hurt her to the point where I don't even know if I'm ever going to get her back. I just have to think positive now. Once the test comes back negative, I'm going to do everything possible to get my girl back. I rolled over to my side as I stared at Taylor's side of the bed. It felt so cold. For as long as I could remember she has always laid right next to me. I closed my eyes as I thought back to the happier times we had together.

 _I was at my locker, packing up for the day. I was excited it was finally the weekend. This week had been hell but we had a three day weekend and only four more months of high school before we were finally high school graduates._

" _Guess who." I smiled as I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes._

" _Uhhh Hallie Berry."_

" _Oh ha ha very funny" I turned around with a smile and leaned against my locker to see my girlfriend of 8 months, Taylor Mckessie._

" _Ah you know I'm just kidding babe."_

" _Mmhmm" I smiled as I pulled her in for a kiss._

" _Ready for the weekend?" She asked me as we walked to my car._

" _Oh yea. You, me and the gang all up at the Evans lake house. I defiantly need this mini vacation."_

" _Speaking of, we need to go to the mall._ " _I_ _groaned as I leaned my head against my car._

" _Oh come on Chad I need a new swim suit. If you promise not to whine I'll even model the swimsuits for you." My head snapped up to see my oh so sexy girlfriend smirking at me._

" _Promise?" she giggled as she pulled me closer to her._

" _Promise." I smiled as I kissed her and hoped in the car._

" _What are we waiting for let's go!"_

I felt the tears slide down my face as I wish we could go back to being young and in love. Back before we became famous and back before I made the biggest mistake in my life. I looked over at the picture of the two of us on vacation on the night stand. I traced her beautiful face as I wished she was here next to me, laying in my arms asleep. I'd give anything for that to happen. "I promise you Tay, I'll make this right."

* * *

What do you guys think?

Do you think Chad is the father?

Do you think Taylor did the right thing in ending their relationship?

Leave a review with your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

_July 6,2020_

 _Chads POV_

 _2:15pm_

I looked at the envelope in my hand. It stared back at me. Tempting me to open it, but I couldn't. I was scared shitless. What if this says that I am the father? I don't know how to be a father! I mean yes I have siblings but that's different. I groaned as I couldn't do this alone. I had called both Aaron and Troy because I needed them to be here. I really wanted Taylor but she won't even speak to me. In the last two weeks, I've called her almost one hundred times and I've gotten nothing. I looked over at one of the many pictures of us. We were in Jamaica, on the beach and she was on my back with both of us smiling. That was actually the day before I had proposed to her. God we were so happy.

" _Chad…" I turned around to see my girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, walking out of the bathroom of our hotel room. We we in Jamaica on vacation. At least that's what she thought. I actually was planning on proposing tonight which is why I have been out of it all day._

" _You okay baby. You seem kind of spacey…." I cleared my throat as I nodded my head._

" _Yea I'm fine baby." I pulled her in my lap swiftly as she yelped and then giggled. I smiled as I rubbed my nose in her neck._

" _Dinner was amazing tonight baby. Thank you."_

" _Mmhmm you are more than welcome baby girl." I kissed her as she got up and walked to the kitchen we had in our room. I patted my pocket as I felt the ring. I shook my head as I knew the time was getting closer._

" _Hey Tay…you want to go for a walk on the beach." Her eyes lit up with a smile and all I could do was smile back._

" _Duh..lets go." I laughed as we grabbed our shoes and walked the short distance to the beach. I had made sure I got us a hotel on the beach just for this moment. We had been walking for about ten minutes and I was getting more nervous by the minute. All I could think about was how our relationship has progressed over the years. I knew it was now or never so I has stopped walking and she turned to look at me._

" _Why'd you stop." I took a deep breath as I grabbed her hands and looked at her._

" _You know I love you right?" She nodded her head as she looked in my eyes. "Tay you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never knew that a girl would be able to affect my life so much. Every time I'm around you, you make things better. One look at you and my entire mood will change. I love the way you laugh, the way that you are so determined, the way that you always know what you want. I love the way your eyes shine when you're excited about something. I love how even though I act like a kid sometime, you love me for who I am and have never made me change. My greatest mission in life is to make sure I treat you like the queen you are." At this point tears were running down her face. I took the ring out of my pocket and I watched as she gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. I looked into her eyes as I got down on one knee. "Taylor Destiny McKessie, you are the woman for me and always have been. I want to spend the rest of my life repaying you for making me happy. So Taylor…will you marry me?" My heart pounded as I watched her eyes water. I couldn't hear anything but my heart. My hands were sweating as all I wanted to do was hear that one word._

" _Yes!" She jumped into my arms as we both fell back into the sand. I felt her kiss me hard as I finally came back to my senses. Pulling back I looked at her shocked._

" _Yes?" I repeated to her as she nodded her head with a laugh._

" _Yes you lunkhead. Yes I will marry you." I smiled as I pulled her close to me to kiss her again. Pulling back I remembered the ring and I happily placed it on her finger._

" _I love you." I told her as I pushed her hair out of her face._

" _I love you too Chad."_

To think that nearly a year later we would be like this. A knock on my door broke my thoughts and I ran to the door to see both Aaron and Troy.

"Alright dude, what's going on? Why did you have us rush over here?" Troy asked as he sat on my couch. I didn't say anything as I handed him the envelope.

"What's this?" I sighed as I went to grab a beer.

"The results." They both looked at each other before looking at me.

"What does it say?" Aaron asked as I shrugged.

"Don't know. I'm too fucking scared to open it."

"Dude, you need to do this. You've been nervous about this for the last two weeks." I looked at my best friend before shaking my head.

" I can't. What if it says I'm the father?"

"Then you do what you have to do. Chad I'm not speaking as the person who handles your business in the media, but as a friend. You can't not know. This doesn't just affect you but others as well. If the baby isn't yours…great, if it is….you need to step up." I looked at Aaron before I took the envelope from Troy. I held it for five more minutes before handing it to Troy.

"I can't read it. You do it." Troy nodded his head before grabbing the paper. It felt like hours with him opening it and reading it over.

"What does it say?" I could feel the sweat beating down my forehead as my heart raced.

"Well Chad you…."

* * *

 _Taylor's POV_

 _3:45pm_

"Tay are you sure you're okay. I haven't seen you in like 4 days." I rolled my eyes as I was the phone with Gabriella. The girls were constantly calling and checking up on me daily.

"El, I'm fine. I've just been taking some time. I figured this was perfect since we were off for the last couple of days." I heard her sigh through the phone as I walked towards my kitchen. I had found a nice apartment in the city, far enough away from Chad. He has been calling me damn near everyday, but I wasn't ready to talk to him. I don't think I ever will be.

"Yea I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you."

"I know and I love you for being worried, but trust me I'm fine. The moment I'm not you will be the first to know." I heard a knock on my door which caused confusion. Only a few people knew where my new place was at. I looked the the peephole and behold Chad was standing on the other side. I sighed and touched the bridge of my nose.

"Gabriella, I'm going to have to call you back." Once we hung up I took a couple of deep breathes before opening the door. I saw Chad's head spring up as if he was shocked that I answered the door.

"Hi." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want Chad? Wait how the hell did you find out where I lived?"

"Troy told me….can I come in? I really need to talk to you." I narrowed my eyes as Chad looked at me.

"Please Taylor…" I sighed as I moved aside and let him in. I closed the door before walking into the living room with him following. We sat down on opposite ends of the couch. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So…why are you here?" Chad looked at me as if he was about to cry. I instantly felt my heart fall into my stomach.

"I..um…I got the results back." I stayed quiet as I looked at him. He was looking down at the floor, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm the father Tay." I closed my eyes as my heart…or what's left of it broke in half. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the tears on my face. I shook my head back and forth as I got up and ran to the kitchen. I felt Chad behind me as I cried into my hands. Chad grabbed my hand and I jerked it back.

"No…don't…don't touch me." I leaned against the wall as Chad looked at me.

"Taylor..I'm sorry. I honestly thought it wasn't mine."

"Well guess what it is Chad!" He cringed as I yelled at him. I didn't even know I was yelling but I was pissed. I was hurt.

"We we're engaged Chad! We are supposed to be the ones having children!"

"Taylor please..we can work on this. I love you! I want to be with you! We can handle this together, just me and you." I shook my head as the tears and angry wouldn't stop.

"You don't fucking get it do you. There is no more me and you. You got her pregnant Chad. She will always be in your life! You just think I'm still going to be with you when she will always have an advantage against me! She is having your baby! She just doesn't go away after 18 years, you will always have a connection with her." He pulled me close into his arms and as much as I wanted to pull back I was too tired to do it.

"I'm sorry." I pushed him away from me as I shook my head.

"I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry. You're an adult Chad! Start acting like it! You should know better than this. You know what just leave."

"Tay…"

"Leave!" I yelled as I pointed towards the door. Chad looked at me with his eyes full of tears before walking out of the door. I slide down the wall as I placed my face in my hands and cried.

* * *

 _Bolton Residence_

 _11:22pm_

 _Troys POV_

"So I was thinking we could have Kaylee's birthday party with our family and friends on Sunday and then since we both have an off day that Monday, we could have a family day. Maybe take her to Sea World." My wife told me as we were laying in the bed talking. Well she was talking. I was too busy trying to make a hickey on her neck.

"Mmmm sounds great baby." I continued kissing and sucking on her neck as I rubbed her thigh.

"Troy are you even listening to me?" I pulled back to see her face and all I could do was give her a small smile.

"Of course I am baby but honestly I think you are thinking about the wrong things at this time of night." She shook her head as she pushed me off her but I pulled her back.

"We need to start planning her party Troy."

"We have two months left. We have time." I moved her hair out of her neck as I found the spot I was looking for again. I heard her sigh as I smirked because I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Is sex all you ever think about?" I laughed as I pulled back to look at her.

"Of course not. But it is number 3. Right behind my two favorite girls." I laughed again as she hit my chest.

"Honestly baby. I just think we need to work on baby #2." I said as she smirked down at me.

"Baby #2 huh…" I nodded my head as I flipped us over so I was on top.

"Yup. I mean Kaylee will be four so it's the perfect time for her to have a sibling. James and I are four year apart after all" I gave my award winning smile as she just shook her head.

"You just want a boy." I only rolled my eyes as I kissed her lips before moving down to her neck again. It was just something about her neck that I couldn't get enough of.

"That is not true." She giggled as she rubbed her hands through my hair.

"I don't think Tony would be happy about the fact that you got me pregnant right behind Alex and Shar being pregnant. We already have to wait to do any videos."

"Eh he'll be okay. Now hush and let me ravish you." She laughed as I attacked her lips again. She rubbed her hands down my abs which she knew turned me on. She flipped us over and I smirked as I watched her pull my shirt over her head. I rubbed my hands all over her body as our bodies blended into each other. Our mood was broken when her cell phone rang. I groaned as Gabriella tried to pull back but I pulled her closer.

"Don't answer it." I mumbled into her lips as I pulled her closer to me. I started kissing down her neck when the phone rang again. I heard her sigh as she turned to grab her phone.

"Whoever this it, it better be important." I chuckled as I found her favorite spot again and sucked on it.

"Oh my God Tay are you okay?" My eyes popped opened as I groaned. I already knew where this was headed.

"Okay I will be over in ten minutes." My head snapped up from her neck as she hung up the phone.

"Um excuse me where do you think you are going?" Gabriella looked up at me as she rolled her eyes.

"My best friend is in tears because her ex-fiancé, who also happens to be your best friend, cheated on her and you want to have sex." I looked at her and she just shook her head. She pushed me off of her before going into the bathroom. I groaned as I placed my arm over my eyes. I was going to fucking kill Chad.

* * *

 _July 7_

 _12:35pm_

 _Chads POV_

I groaned as the banging on my door was getting louder and louder. I rolled over as I looked at my phone to see it was after 12pm. I had a massive hangover. After got home from Taylor's I got drunk until I passed out. I got up and answered the door to see my best friend on the other side glaring at me.

"What the fu…" I looked down to see he had Kaylee with him. "What the fudge do you want." Troy rolled his eyes as he pushed past me and walked into my apartment. He looked around my apartment to see all the liquor bottles before shaking his head.

"Hey baby girl, do you want to go watch Lion King in Uncle Chads room." Kaylee nodded her head as we both went in my room to set the movie up before walking into the living room.

"So I'm guessing you told Taylor about the baby." I rolled my eyes as I went to go grab a glass and the whiskey that was sitting on table.

"What gave you that clue?"

"Maybe the fact that she called Ella last night in tears or the fact that you are drowning yourself in liquor." He snatched the bottle out of my hand as I groaned.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Troy?! I've never seen Taylor so hurt before. After I told her she basically broke down in tears. I legit wanted to kick my own ass." I laid my head on the table as I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I hate to say it Chad but as your best friend I have to say this. You brought this on yourself." My head popped up as I glared at him. He held his hands up defensively as he shook his head. "I'm sorry dude but come on we're pro basketball players. You know we have women all over the US that want to hook up with us. They don't care if we are in relationships. It's been that way since we first got drafted. I get it we do dumb shit when we are angry but you crossed the line. Anytime Ella and I get into an argument, I always make sure I fix it before one of us leave the city for work. If I'm going to play a game or she has to go for a performance I'm not walking away angry. Anything can happen to one of us and I don't want that to be the last memory of us." I sighed as I knew he was right. I did bring this on myself.

"Plus… you have a child on the way. That child is your number one priority at the moment. I would do anything for Kaylee. That's another reason why I make sure that Ella and I are okay. You know I love Gabriella more than anything in the world and the same goes for Kaylee. What we do reflects her. I don't want her to get older and see anything negative about her parents. I know you love Taylor but right now you need to focus on your baby. I'm not saying you have to be in a relationship with Jessica, but you at least need to work together to co-parents." I rubbed my face as I nodded my head. Troy was right. As much as I wanted Taylor back in my life I had to handle this first.

* * *

 _4:45pm_

I sat in my car as I stared at the house in front of me. I shook my head as I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I took a deep breathe as I tried to remember what Troy told me. I walked up to the door and knocked and two seconds later she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at Jessica as I had to remember I was doing this for my baby.

"We need to talk. Can I come in." She nodded her head before she stepped aside. We walked into her living room as we sat on her couch. I looked at her as I noticed how she didn't even look almost four months pregnant.

"So what do you want to talk about."

"I took the test Jessica. I know I'm the father." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well duh." I took a deep breathe as I tried not to snap.

"Look I'm just came to tell you that I'm not walking away from this. We did this together and I'm not letting you go through this alone. I wasn't raised that way. I will be there for my child but I need for you to understand where we stand. I don't want a relationship with you. I still love Taylor and I will get her back. My child comes first now but our relationship is only about our child." I watched her soak all of this in as she nodded her head.

"Okay. To be honest Chad I never wanted this either. This was a mistake but I'm not going to let my child grow up unloved."

"And he or she won't." Jessica sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Thank you. We can work out the details of how we are going to do this later but thanks for taking the test and stepping up." I nodded my head as it was quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to feel the baby. It has been kicking a lot today." I looked up at her before getting up and sitting by her. She took my hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. As soon as my hand touched her stomach, I felt a strong kick.

"Wow…" I stared down at her stomach as the baby kept doing it. I couldn't believe it. This was my baby.

"They get stronger everyday. Might be a soccer player in there." I laughed as I shook my head before looking at her.

"Nah us Danforths don't do soccer. Basketball, track, baseball but that's about it." She laughed before placing her hand on top of mine.

"Like I said this means a lot Chad. I lost my parents when I was 17 and I'm an only child. I didn't want to do this alone." I rubbed her belly before rubbing her hands. "And you won't have to."

* * *

 _July 15_

 _Taylor's POV_

"Taylor, where's your ring?!"

"Taylor, how are you and Chad?"

"Hey Taylor, are the rumors true that Chad got that model pregnant?"

I bit my lip and kept my head down as I walked into the studio. I hated the media. They always wanted a new story. Word got out about Chad and I's situation and they have been a pain in my ass ever since. I shook my head as I finally reached the inside of the studio. I was meeting with the girls today for us to record some new music. I hadn't seen them in a while and I missed them all like crazy. We would talk on the phone or FaceTime but that's about it. The only one I've really been seeing is Gabriella. She even helped me write a new song. We did a cover of it for the rest of the girls and they loved it. Walking into the room, I let off a small smile as I saw them. Sharpay and Alexandra were huge and both were rubbing their stomach. Kelsi was the first to see me and jumped up to come hug me.

"Oh my god Taylor. I missed you so much." I laughed as I hugged her back.

"I miss you too Kelsi." I went over to hug the rest of the girls before I sat down at the table with them.

"How have you been?" Alex asked as I shrugged.

"I've been better. Well not really. I think it's getting worse because the media knows or at least they have an idea."

"Have you talked to Chad." I shook my head as I sighed.

"No and he's even texting me non stop. I just…I can't deal with him right now." Gabriella rubbed my back as I gave them all a small smile.

"Well I for one think he is an asshole and if I wasn't pregnant and always tired I would kick his ass for you." Sharpay said as we all laughed.

"Thanks Shar but I don't need you going into labor this early. Zeke would kill Chad." I looked at them all before rubbing my face. I knew this was hard on all of our friends because we were so close. "I don't want you all to feel like you have to choose sides. I know Chad is like a brother to you all."

"Tay we aren't choosing sides. Yes Chad was an idiot for what he did but we are here for the both of you. I'm just sorry because like you said he's like a brother to us and he's our husbands friend. He's going to be around but so will we. We got your back." I smiled as I hugged them all. I loved these girls so much and even though I felt like I was alone, I knew I had them to help me ever step of the way.

"Okay enough of all of this sad stuff. Let's start recording these songs before Tony flips his lid or before one of these twins uses my bladder as a trampoline." I laughed as Alex hopped up from her seat and we all followed her. We definitely were on a time frame between these three babies and our manger. I may have been going through a lot right now but I knew between my job and my friends I was going to be able to put Chad, our relationship and this baby to the back of my mind….at least I was going to try to.

* * *

 **Another chapter finally out! Chad is the father! I'm sorry for those who didn't want him to be the father but just stick with me okay. Don't you just love Troy! I had fun writing this chapter because of Troy. Please drop a review and tell me what you all think about it.**

 **Special shout out to pumpkinking5 for always leaving a review even on all my other stories. Even my past stories from my other account! I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing because you reviews make my day!**


End file.
